


Bones Melting

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Chair Sex, Four fingers, Jamie is a needy hole looking to get fucked, Jamie prepping himself, Lily as best friend, M/M, Spit As Lube, for Amanda, playwright Luke, singing Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before, during and after accompaniment to Waiting. From Jamie's POV</p><p>Jamie is visiting his mate at a cafe and immediately falls in hardocre lust for the handsome writer in the back. Luckily he has a show that night and is determined to use the opportunity to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> As always anything that involves these two hotties will be for my own hottie Amanda. I love you to the moon and back my dear and thank you for introducing me to Jamie's music. xoxo
> 
> FOUR!!

‘He said yes. 8pm Tues’

‘You’re the best x’

‘Just remember me when you’re rich and famous’

‘You can be my groupie x’

‘Thanks asshole’

‘Anytime love x’

 

“Want to go for drinks after? Celebrate and all that?” Jamie asked his best friend as he fiddled with a box of sugar packets.

“Sure, you can buy me a pint for hooking this up for you.” Lily answered, slapping his hand away with a smile.

 

Jamie grinned and rubbed his face into her neck with a quiet thank you. The brunette just laughed and shoved at him half-heartedly, complaining about work to be done. He knew she didn’t really mind and the café was rather slow at the moment; no more than half a dozen patrons in total. Letting her get back to her re-stocking duties, Jamie scanned the room. There were two elderly ladies twittering and shooting him disgusted looks. With his piercings, multiple tattoos and rag-tag outfits he often inspired disapproval from the older generation but Jamie just smiled and waved at them before moving his attention to scope out the rest of the late afternoon patrons.

 

“Damn!” He let out softly as his eyes landed on a guy in the back.

“Hmm?” Lily inquired without looking up.

“Please tell me you know who the dark-haired Adonis in the back is.”

“On the laptop? That’s Luke, he’s in here a lot.”

“Luke. God, I want to scream that name out. I’m actually a little turned on right now. So he’s a regular?” Jamie prodded.

“Yup.” Lily replied, moving on to the stir sticks.

 

Jamie loved his best friend dearly but right now he could happily throttle her. He knew she was holding out on him. She was a friendly girl and there was no way Lily didn’t have some information on him.

 

“Lily Jane Collins, tell me!” He demanded childishly.

“Fine, he moved here from some small town in Wales and is a playwright. He often comes in here to work. I’m fairly certain he’s gay but also currently single. He’s charming and gorgeous and a complete sweetheart. I also already told him that he should stay for your show.”

“Really!? Is he going to?”

“He said he probably would.”

“You are the fucking best, Miss Collins. I’d marry you right now if you only had a dick.”

“Ah yes, my greatest woe in life is my lack of dick.”

 

Jamie just stared at her barely containing a grin as he waited for the words to register. Lily’s cheeks flushed pink as she realized what she had said. That was too much and how couldn’t contain the cackle any longer, Lily just rolled her eyes with fond exasperation more than used to his humour.

 

“Oh shut up, don’t you have a show to prep for?”

“I guess I do. I’ll see you later, gorgeous.”

“I’ll be here.”

 

He took one more look at Luke, who was typing away lost in his own world, before giving Lily a chaste kiss and sauntering out. His friend was right, he did have a show to prepare for and, casual as it might be, if the sexy playwright was going to be there he sure as hell wanted to bring his A game.

 

‘I’m more than fairly certain he’s gay now.’

‘What? How? I was just inside and he was still typing x’

‘Must have seen you kiss me. Asked if you were my boyfriend.’

‘And?’ ‘What did you say?’ ‘Maybe he was into you?’

‘I told him you were not and that you were gay. Eyes lit up like xmas morning’

‘Are you fucking with me? x’

‘100% truth <3’

‘Rain check on drinks, love? x’

‘Of course, good luck.’ ‘With the show and Luke.’

‘Thanks, here goes nothing. x’

 

A couple of hours later Jamie was sitting on stage fiddling with the tuning of his guitar. A couple of his mates had come to support him and he chatted mindlessly with them. Truthfully, his attention was on neither guitar nor his mates but on the prickly sensation on his neck that told him Luke was still watching him. There were butterflies in his stomach, it happened every time he performed – but the sensation was heightened tonight. He shifted in his chair, pulling the guitar into its familiar position. The weight of it on his knee, the texture under his fingers all served to ground him in the moment. This was nothing new; just him and his guitar. They were an old couple, comfortable and confident in each other. He could do this.

 

“My name is Jamie, I’ve got a few songs for you tonight. I hope you enjoy them and if you don’t, well, too bad I’m playing them anyways.” He said smoothly, a wicked grin pulling at his lips.

 

He took a deep breath, shifted his fingers into the G-chord, and began. _Waiting_ was a personal favourite of his, something he felt deeply and could play effortlessly. It was the perfect song to get him started and by the time the last note drifted into the room he was ready to take on any song.

 

He noticed Luke, still in the back but leaning forward, attention rapt. Jamie smiled to himself and launched into another song. As he worked through his repertoire Luke’s attention never wavered, the lust evident in his posture. He looked positively hungry and Jamie was more than willing to offer himself up to be devoured. He was half hard in his jeans, the press of the guitar and Luke’s gaze keeping him turned on. At one point their eyes met and Jamie briefly dropped all control, letting his own hunger show before winking at the older man. It became harder to focus on the lyrics after that as his brain kept jumping forward to what he hoped would be happening later. It was about time to wrap it up as far as his body was concerned.

 

“I’m just going to take five before coming back for one last song. Thanks for sticking around, it is appreciated.”

 

Jamie put his guitar down on the chair before heading to the bathroom, desire licking at his skin like flames as Luke’s eyes tracked his movements. The bathroom was empty and Jamie shut himself into one of the stalls. As soon as the lock slid shut he was undoing his jeans, palm pressing into his erection. The pressure sent sparks of pleasure across his skin and he let out a soft grunt. There was no time to play though and he wiggled his fingers into his jeans pocket to pull out the packet of lube he had stashed there earlier – along with a condom – just in case. Spreading some of the gel over his fingers he braced his forearm on the closed door and reached down to tease at his hole, spreading the lube around the puckered rim. He pressed his forehead into his arm as he pushed the first finger in. It was tight but he immediately wanted more, even as he wiggled his finger to loosen himself up.

Jamie imagined Luke pressed up behind him, whispering filth into his ear. He imagined it was Luke pushing his finger into Jamie, wondered how much thicker his fingers might me. He worked another finger into the tight clutch of his asshole, a whimper gathering in his throat that he swallowed down. Scissoring slowly he could feel his body working to accommodate the intrusion. Just as he began to be able to slide the two fingers with ease he added more lube and a third finger. He wondered if Luke would take his time or just fuck into him, claiming him with an animalistic ferocity. God, he hoped it was the latter. His hand was moving furiously now, pumping into his hole, fingers catching and pulling at the rim forcing it to open. Jamie’s dick was achingly hard, balls heavy between his thighs. He had three fingers stuffed deep into his ass, a crowd of people waiting for him to come back and one more song to sing but he wanted more, needed more. He needed the Welshman to tear him up, to pump him full of his come. Sweat was gathering on his neck, his cheeks no doubt pink by now with both exertion and arousal as he removed his fingers and poured the remaining lube onto them. Holding all four fingers close together he pushed at his stretched out hole. Jamie couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped out as they pressed past the muscle leaving him achingly full. His mouth fell open as he started to push even harder. It was so tight and he felt so fucking full as his hand pushed in, the first set of knuckles now inside his body. He twisted his hand slightly and nearly blacked out as he pressed firmly against his prostate.

 

“Fuck!” he hissed into the thankfully still empty room.

 

He was so fucking close to coming but he wanted to save it all for Luke. Jamie was pretty sure he would give the man anything he asked for and they hadn’t even met yet.  He pulled his fingers out clamping them around his balls until the tingling need to come subsided. His asshole shuddered at the loss, trying futilely to close around fingers that were no longer there. Slowly he pulled his pants back up an exited the stall. His eyes were wide; mostly pupil above flushed pink cheeks. He splashed some cool water on his face and hoped the café’s dim lighting would hide how obviously turned on he was.

When Jamie sat back down he felt a slight twinge from his abused hole but all it took was one look at Luke to know that this was nothing compared to what he would be feeling come morning. A thrill of excitement shot down his spine as he launched into his final song of the night; he couldn’t wait.

 

***

 

It was definitely not morning when Jamie opened his eyes and it was also not his own bed that he was in. There was no moment of uncertainty, he knew exactly where he was and what had happened. He was however alone in the King sized bed and when he reached out the sheets were cool to the touch.

 

“Luke?” he called out, voice hoarse from having the Welshman’s cock jammed down his throat.

 

There was no answer so Jamie climbed out of the bed, the movement pulling at sore muscles. His clothes were still mostly by the front door so he padded out of the room buck naked. Once in the hallway he could see the faint glow of a light coming from one of the other rooms. It never occurred to him that Luke might not want to be disturbed, if he didn’t want him there he would say so.

 

The room turned out to be Luke’s office. The Welshman sat at a desk in front of his laptop, dark eyes focused on the screen as long, thick fingers – oh how Jamie loved those fingers – flew across the keyboard. He stood in the doorway quietly, simply watching Luke write. He watched as he would pause, chew at his bottom lip for a moment before smiling and continuing to type. Jamie didn’t know how long he stood there, not speaking just watching. It could have been five minutes, it could have been half an hour. Eventually, Luke stopped and pushed himself away from the desk, looking up to smile at Jamie.

 

“Hey.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Muses struck, I wanted to make sure I got it down.”

“Did you?”

 

Luke just nodded, his smile both happy and proud. Jamie entered the room then, slowly making his way around the desk. Luke had pulled on a pair of boxers when he got up but had left it at that. Right now he swivelled his chair so that he was facing Jamie, legs opening to invite him closer. It was more than enough of an invitation for him and he immediately stepped between them, hands coming to rest on wide shoulders. He traced a calloused finger over a bruise blooming at the junction of neck and shoulder. A gift from Jamie during their second round. There was another on his chest to the left of his sternum. Jamie himself had several peppered over his pale skin, including a particularly brutal looking one on his ass cheek below the Bob Dylan tattoo (truthfully it was his favourite one).

 

“You’re a tease, boy.” Luke said with a soft moan.

 

His hands were already trailing over all the exposed skin Jamie was offering him. Jamie honestly hadn’t come in looking for this but as soon as Luke started touching him it was all that he wanted.

 

“Not a tease if I follow through.” Jamie answered, climbing into his lap.

 

This time Luke’s moan was anything but soft. Jamie pulled Luke’s cock out through the slit in his boxers, already half hard and getting thicker against his palm. The older man palmed his ass, leaning back in his chair and watching with hungry eyes. Jamie spit into his hand before returning his hand to Luke’s cock, moving with an added ease. His asshole was still stretched, traces of lube still clinging to his insides and as soon as Luke was fully hard Jamie moved to position himself over him. The Welsh man didn’t move except to pull Jamie’s ass cheeks apart, further exposing his needy hole.

The slide wasn’t easy and Jamie’s ass was sensitive but he savoured every ache and burn as he once again took Luke into his body. He took his time sinking down on the thickness of Luke’s cock, his breathing laboured. Luke stayed still, letting Jamie have complete control, his only movement the almost compulsive squeezing of Jamie’s ass. When he was fully seated he dropped his forehead onto Luke’s shoulder, panting slightly as his body tried to adjust to once again being stretched so fully.

 

“You ok, baby?” Luke asked, his voice thick.

 

Jamie nodded, the feeling of overwhelming fullness making speaking difficult. He was split open, Luke’s cock reaching so deep, spreading aching flesh open.

 

“God, you’re perfect. Still so fucking tight. Want to see you ride me, love. Ride my cock, show me how good you are.”

 

Luke’s words were like an aphrodisiac, getting him hotter and hotter until he couldn’t possibly hold still any longer. His own cock was flushed and erect between them and he gave it a few rough tugs before moving to hold onto Luke’s shoulders. With this fingers digging into flesh and muscle Jamie began to move. It was slow at first, testing out balance and strength. His eyes slipped closed – even still he could feel Luke’s hungry eyes on him – and he concentrated on moving, on the feel of Luke’s cock inside him. It didn’t take him long to find his rhythm, Luke’s arousal leaking out the tip and easing the passage. He picked up speed needing more, rising and dropping back down.

Every time he sank down it felt like Luke was getting deeper. Carving out fresh space in the tightness of Jamie’s body. His legs burned with each rise and fall but he continued to fuck himself on that thick cock. Luke still wasn’t moving even as his arms and thighs twitched with an obvious desire to just fuck into him like he had before. He crushed their mouths together in a kiss with absolutely zero finesse. It was biting teeth and demanding tongues. He felt the point of Luke’s natural fangs digging into his lip, a needy moan pushing its way out of his throat. There was something about Luke that made him feel positively claimed, letting him come harder than any past sexual encounter. He was working himself hard on Luke’s cock but he wanted more, needed more.

 

“Luke. Need you to…”

 

He didn’t even finish the sentence before the other man was moving. Luke’s hands slipped to his waist, thumb pressing into the dip of his hip bone. His grip was tight and he met Jamie’s eyes before starting to move. The muscles in his arms rippled as he lifted Jamie up only to slam him back down to meet his rising hips. He immediately set up a brutal pace, slamming into Jamie’s hole with enough force to knock the air out of him. Jamie shifted in the tight grip, moving his hips searching for that –

 

“FUCK! Yes, yes!” he positively screamed as Luke’s cockhead jackhammered into his prostate.

 

He felt like he had touched a live wire, his whole body shaking and sparking with pleasure as the tension low in his gut grew. Luke was letting out his own cries; feral and needy as he kept up the pace, slamming into that bundle of nerves again and again. He could feel his balls, so heavy and tight, aching to release their load.

 

“Please, Luke. Need to come.” He begged, a litany of curses and babbled sounds spilling out without control.

“Come for me baby. So damn pretty, wanna see you come.” Luke growled.

 

Jamie stiffened, every synapse in his brain sparking, teetering on the edge.

 

“Come, Jamie.”

 

It was more desperate plea than command and just the push Jamie needed. He came hard, cock untouched, a scream ripping out of his throat and vision whiting out. The orgasm burned through his whole body, hot and intense, leaving him shaking with it. He dimly recognized Luke continuing to fuck up into him, moving through his own orgasm and fucking the come deeper into Jamie’s hole. Finally they both stilled, Jamie collapsed forward and Luke slumped into the chair, their harsh breathing filling the room. Luke rubbed tiredly at his back, easing him through the aftershocks that still shook his body. Sleep was pulling heavily at him as the adrenaline was leeched out of him being replaced with bone deep contentment.

 

“Give me a second and then we’ll go back to bed.” Luke murmured.

“Ok” Jamie answered around a yawn.

 

And if they both fell asleep in the chair, Luke’s cock still buried deep, well neither of them really minded.


End file.
